lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkrest
The Free City was founded shortly after the fall of Rhivic. Ederis Whitefang, hero of the war, settled in the northern providence of Lancerus and created what was to become the nation of Gildor. He strictly forbade any trade or dealings with the nation of Arn far to the south; Arn's absence in the war was seen as a sign of betrayal, and Whitefang and many others saw the people living their as liars and cowards. There were some, however, that felt that Arn was a powerful ally in these harsh times (and a great enemy should their wrath be provoked). A handful of men decided to seperate from the binds of Gildor and venture south. The Elves of Arn, in hearing of the coming of Men of the North, sent a gift to make the perilous roads safe for the traveling men. A golden songbird, descendant of the birds of yore, found the travel-worn Song brothers and their entourage. The bird guided them through thick woods, avoiding monsters and pitfalls, until they reached the waters of the Swallowing Sea. There they settled and built a thriving mercantile city. They named the city Arkrest, for it was there that there journey had ended. Arkrest would soon flourish into a bustling maritime harbor city. Trade with Arn became strong, and soon, Arkrest became a central trading point between Gildor to the north and Arn to the south. Culture Arkrest is the seat of power in Larkenvale, being the first of its cities. Unlike all other nations of Men, Larkenvale has no one absolute ruler (despite there being a King). Rather, the city is run by a collective of guilds. The major guilds which most often vie for Master Guild include but are not limited to: The Artisan's Guild; smiths, tailors, and likewise The Golden Merchant's Guild: tradesman, travelers, makers of coin The Thieves' Guild: Re-distributors of wealth and those who keep the streets clean of un-aligned hoodlums The Watermaster's Guild: sailors, fishermen, dockhands and ship makers The Opal Sunder: Diviners, scholars, and the center of the priesthood within Larkenvale The Patrician's Collective: slavers, investors, very wealthy traders, and owners of private estates The Architect's Guild: those who build and maintain the infrastructure of Arkrest Every six years, all guilds of a certain renown and membership rate meet to elect a Master Guild. Points are earned by the guilds throughout these six years based on wealth, members, notoriety, legal standing, private votes, and overall contributions to the city. These points are tallied and whichever Guild has the most becomes Master Guild for the next six years. The Master Guild controls a large majority of the going-ons within the confines of Arkrest (and by extension, Larkenvale). The one exception to the authority of the Master Guild is the King. In Larken terms, the King is more of a standing General. He commands the armies of Larkenvale in times of war and fulfills the role of figurehead for politics in Larkenvale. Outside of his military authority (which in and of itself is a privilege awarded by the reigning Master Guild), he has little political power. Category:Location